Adventure Time with Fubbline
by INS4NEKAZUMA
Summary: Everything is more fun when you do things.. AT THE SAME TIME!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is meant for fun, as it is a first collaboration of Wrekage2012, Sauronbaine and INS4NEKAZUMA. **

**This story's first chapter took over 4 hours of hilariousness, procrasturbating, and discussion before we could actually get to work. We all talked on Skype and enjoyed the time together. We will continue making this story. I hope you guys enjoy! **

**P.S. Finn is about 16 at the moment.**

**Chapter 1: Lumpy Space Rape**

Her eyes blazed with a lust that drove her hands lower caressing his cheek before wiggling her lumps underneath his shirt." Oh Finn, don't you know I am ready for you. You don't seem to know it yet lover boy. But you've been lumping mine since you first got sight of these lumps." She lowered herself to his unsuspecting face and licked his lips. they were sweet, much sweeter then the fruit pies she had for lunch. She savored his taste with a enthusiasm reserved for a starving wolf, who had finally felled its prey. "Your my lumping hero Finn, mine, not some hot headed lumpless nobody! Your my...my precious! " Finn slowly wakes up as Flame Princess walks in as LSP licks his lips and nose.

The Flame Princess yells hurt while Finn bolts up knocking LSP off of him. Finn faces his girlfriend as she was becoming a giant fire demon. "You despicable, disgusting, bastard! How dare you cheat on me! I will kill you! We are OVER!" Finn dives out of the window as the flame busts out the windows, engulfing the house. LSP chases after Finn. "Wait Finn! Protect my lumps and we can be together!" Finn sprints away from LSP who is left behind in the dust from the hero's powerful leg muscles. Finn gets away from his burning tree house, and runs towards the lake that is on the edge of the Ice Kingdom and Marceline's cave. He rows the boat gently across the stream towards Marceline's cave and opens her door suddenly, while she is currently half naked eating breakfast, shutting it behind him, forehead against the door breathing heavily. "What the hell Finn!" Finn turns around and stares into the face of a slightly angered vampire. Finn stammers. "I-I... Flame Princess. LSP. House gone." Finn collapses against the door frame, head between his knees, not looking at the gorgeous vampire before him, who loses the angered face now concerned for the young hero.

"Finn, are you ok?" Marceline kneels down next to Finn, holding his head to her side. Finn shakes his head and keeps staring down at the wooden floor, fixated on the tiny black marking that lines the certain piece of wood. "LSP just destroyed my life. She was licking me in my sleep and Flame Princess walked in! Now she is out to kill me and we all know she is unstable. Oh god Marceline what am I going to do?! She burned my house down!" Marceline strokes the hero's hair comforting him. "Let's head back to your house and see what we can do." Finn nods, grabs onto Marceline's waist and they fly towards the Tree House. They notice Jake outside of the house staring down at some writing in the earth. The Tree House is saved, not much was destroyed.

Marceline flies Finn down to Jake who sprints away holding his butt. "Toasty buns!" Jake arrives in the Ice Kingdom plopping his bootay on the ice, steam rising. "Ahhh sweet relief." Finn laughs a bit then looks down at the ground at the writing. 'I'm telling my father on you Finn!' Finn loses his grin and shivers. Marceline floats above Finn's head and reads the writing. "Well, I don't think you can live at the Tree House anymore." Finn looks up towards the vampire who has a mischievous smirk and nods. "You are right Marcie. I cannot live here anymore... but where do I go now?" Marceline pokes the earth with a stick just doodling. "You could live with me I suppose. I mean we hang out a lot anyway. Now you don't have to travel a while to get to my house." Finn's grin stretches wide. "That is mathematical Marceline! Jam sessions all the time now!" Marceline smiles at the boys innocence. 'Mmm... So this hotty is still innocent huh? Well, I guess its up to me to take that... innocence away.' Marceline grins as Finn runs through his house picking up his belongings. He leaves a note for Jake telling him he is going to live with Marceline until further notice. Marceline picks him up and takes him to her cave.

Finn and Marceline arrived at her house, Finn completely oblivious to her motives. "just... wait down here" said the vampire. She floated upstairs, and Finn sat down on her rock-hard couch. He waited for a good ten minutes, hearing a great deal of commotion up stairs, before Marceline floated down, wearing skin tight jeans and a t-shirt, modified to sit above her stomach, rather than it's original length. Finn blushed. 'What the hey-hey Marcie?' he thought, 'Why are you wearing that?' as this thought popped into his head, Marceline whisked Finn up, and threw him in her room. He assumed she wanted to play fight, and got into a fighting stance, but, unfortunately for her, there was a knock at the door. Marceline floated downstairs, and answered it. "Bonnie? What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Marceline! We have to get to the meeting now!" Finn heard his name, poking his head through the hatch, listening in on the two's conversation. "Bonnie, I'm kinda busy right now..." said Marceline. "Marceline, unless you've got some guy up there, and even if you do, you better get out here right now!" Warned the princess.

"Princess... I kinda... do have a guy up there" said the impatient vampire. Finn blushed, and Marceline looked back. PB looked to try and see what Marceline was looking at, and saw Finn. "Its not what you think Peebles! Me and Marceline were about to fight!" Bubblegum pulled the queen out and shut the door behind her. "What the hell Marceline!? You know we can't just... not with Finn! Well... I mean.." Said the princess. "No one said I couldn't" Replied the vampire casually, "Besides, it's not like you want him" The princess blushed. "Wha- wait... YOU DO!" She cried out, a smirk on her face. "Marceline, we'll discuss this at the meeting, now get out here!" Said the Bubblegum Princess, hauling Marceline onto her giant bird.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Something is going to happen to Finn

It wasn't long before Bonnibel's large cock like bird had made its way to their destination. The emergency meeting at the Royal Congressional Hall did nothing but completely ruin Marceline's mood. She was wearing the same revealing outfit that she had worn to tease Finn and had no time to change before hand. The only thing that had kept her from snapping the gooses neck so she can get back to sucking the hero dry was the thought of the sheer tease it must have been for him to be so unexpectedly ripped away from her back in the cave. She licked her lips in glee at the thought of the boy squirming at home waiting for the chance to get his young hands on her. Perhaps she would surprise him with a nice lack of a particular garment later.

"I can't believe I missed out on some sweet hero action to listen to a bunch of uptight royal butts who can't make up their mind half the time anyway!" The vampire sighed as she floated off the over grown chicken, refusing the candy princess's gesture of help off.

Bubblegum was fuming by this point. It was bad enough that she had Finn inside her house. Let, alone the fact that if she had shown up any later she would have had Finn "inside" something else. Sure she had turned down Finn enough times he had given up and started dating that flame bitch she had locked up, but it was not her fault that he couldn't understand she was playing hard to get. All she wanted was him to be more of a man and take charge. She wanted him to ravage her and show her that even as royalty, she was still a woman with needs and desires. Now not only did FP steal her man and threaten to essentially burn all of Ooo, Marceline had to show off that undead body of hers and wrap him around her fingers.

"It's not like he would have even known what was going on anyway. Sides do you really think some undead action is on his lists of sexual preferences? If he even has any? Poor Marceline the Vampire Queen, a thousand years old to practice your man handling skills and you can't arouse a sixteen year old boy!" She almost spat those words as they made their way up to the meeting hall.

"Oh I'm sorry Bonnibel, I forgot how sexy a piece of chewing gum is in lace." Marceline hissed with a smirk as she ran her hands across her eighteen year old body's curves. "This meeting isn't an excuse to keep me and Finn from having a little fun is it? You would think all it would take to handle a fire kingdom would be readily available to a brain lord genius such as yourself."

"And last time I checked Finn wasn't into Necrophilia! How hot can you make a guy with a body cold as ice, your stupidity is unfathomable!" The princess retorted as she threw the doors open unwilling to continue a debate that the vampire had no intention of dropping.

"Order!" called Princess Bubblegum. The other Princesses calmed down. "Okay, now, we all know that Finn and Flame Princess have been dating for a while now. She recently broke up with him, and he is in danger, along with the rest of Ooo, of her fury" The other princesses nodded in agreement.

"Well, Finn's been living at my place, and it's pretty safe there, not to mention the fact that it's surrounded by water. She can't get in there, so... I think he should stay with me" stated the vampire, very matter-of-factly.

"Yeah right, you'll just try to seduce him!" retorted the bubblegum princess.

"What?!" yelled the other princesses. Muscle princess stood up. "You stay away from Finn! He's just not ready to love me yet!" She yelled 'testsosteronishly'.

"Okay, okay, everyone calm down. Obviously we need to decide who gets Finn" she said. The other princess sat down. "Well" she began, "I believe that I should get Finn, seeing as he is the candy kingdom's hero" all the princesses shook their heads.

"Finn is the hero of Ooo" called out Princess Princess Princess, "Yeah, he's not your personal little bodyguard!" replied Hotdog Princess.

"Okay, what about we just see who he goes for first" said Marceline.

"No way! You'll just seduce him back at your house" shouted one of the princesses.

"Maybe so" began Bubblegum, "But perhaps that is the best way" the other princesses considered this, and eventually, all agreed. Marceline smiled smugly, she was certain she would get there first.

She opened the door to find Finn sleeping on her couch. She floated over, silently, as one would do if they weren't touching the ground, and slowly removed his hat. She hoped that she wouldn't wake him, but to no avail. Finn awoke, and quickly sat up. He glanced back, and found Marceline holding his hat, a sly smile on her face.

"Wha-? what's... going on Marcy?" He asked groggily.

"Aww, nothin' much Finn. so... wanna make out?" She asked, hoping that the combination of her looks, their current location, Finn's tiredness, and the sheer shock he would be in from the question would be enough to sway his answer to one that benefited her.

"What?! NO!" denied Finn.

Marceline had anticipated this.

"Oh... okay. um... I guess you're still holding that torch for Bonnie huh?" she asked, pretending to be sad. She was a good liar.

"Mm..." finn considered, "Well... I mean... It's not that... it's just... I thought you didn't like me like that. You even said I couldn't kiss you that one time we went to the movies. I mean, not that I was gonna try that..." He denied.

She had him exactly where she wanted him: apologetic and surprised.

"Finn, I never said you couldn't kiss me, I just said you couldn't use your tongue" She said, raising an eyebrow.

Finn blushed, he knew what she was implying, or at least, he thought he did. Marceline slowly moved her hand to his thigh. Finn struggled to hold back a moan, but unfortunately, he couldn't help himself.

_What the hell?_ he thought, _what... what is this? Why am I..._the thoughts were cut short by another moan.

Marceline was about to pounce when the phone rang. Finn quickly got up, and answered it. "Finn!" said the person on the other end, the bubblegum princess.

"I need your help! Come quick!" "I'm coming Peebles!" he answered.

"Sorry Marcy... I uh... gotta go..." was his awkward excuse for an exit.

When he got out the door, Marceline picked up her phone and tossed it across the room. "Damnit Bonnibel, you clam-shammer!" she yelled, but Finn was too far away to hear.

Finn had never felt more relieved to have a reason to escape the vampire in his life. Sure her mind games were fun, even enjoyable sometimes, but something about her aura seemed...off. Glob knows what she had planned for him. His entire trip seemed to slip past him as he was too distracted by the strange actions of his vampire friend.

_Make out, that's what she said right?_

He felt a shiver shake through him. Just the thought of her lips pressed into his seemed to unnerve the young hero.

_It's all just another mind game! That must be it! She was trying to shake me so she could win in our wrestling match! _

"Nice try Marcie! But I'm all about wrestling! I'm too smart to fall for those tricks!" He yelled, reassuring himself of her intentions.

It wasn't long until he had reached the candy kingdom. He smiled at the guards as he ran in, eager to reach the awaiting princess. He couldn't help but overhear what sounding like...laughter from the guards as they waved their greetings as he soared past. He would have loved to hear their joke, but he didn't have time. Bubblegum was waiting. If anyone could explain the strangeness of Marceline and could count on for being normal when he needed it, it was PB.

He had searched most of the usual spots of the castle by now, Lab, throne room, and the garden, but she was nowhere to be found.

"YO PEEBLES! WHERE YOU AT!" He shouted confused to where she could be when she had called him on such "urgent" business.

A response from a window answered him happily. "Finn my hero! I'm in my bedroom, hurry Finn I need you, it's a royal emergency! The fate of the kingdom depends on your actions Finn!"

Finn's feet had never carried him so fast before in life. He kicked open her doors as he approached them his sword in his hands ready to pierce whatever evil the princess told him to stick his sword into. He was not prepared for what he saw. In front of him stood the princess. Well, if bent over the bed, her rear exposed revealing what appeared to be candy under garments pulled to her ankles. She was completely naked from the waist up. The doors slammed behind Finn before he could register what was happening, the same laughter of the guards heard behind the closed doors.

"P-Princes! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to barge i-in like this!" he stuttered covering his eyes with his sword trying to hold back a scream. "What the Math is going on Peebles! I thought you said the fate of the kingdom depending on me coming!"

"That's still technically true Finn, The fate of the kingdom does rest on you..."coming"" She giggled and had grabbed the young boy by the hand, pulling him closer to her.

"W-Well, just tell me what to do then" He felt his crimson face begin to sweat bullets. He couldn't believe be busted in her room while she was changing, but his heroic duty to the kingdom kept him from simply jumping through the window to escape the increasingly awkward situation. He could feel her soft squishy skin pressed against him.

"What I want you to do Finn..." she had bent herself back over the bed and spread out in a seductive pose. A pose gone unnoticed by the hero, his sword completely shielding his view. She stood there awaiting a response a grin planted on her candy face.

"That position...IS UNACCEPTAAAAAAABLLLEEE!" A annoyingly high pitched, but all too familiar screech filled the room, making both the hero and the nude princess, jump in shock.

"LEMONGRAB YOU BUTT! What are you doing here!" she fumed in fury at the source of the shriek. A pair of shows and a exposed yellow arm reluctantly walked from behind a curtain, camera in hand.

"L-Lemongrab? The fate of the kingdom depending on me coming...and beating up

Lemongrab?" the hero asked questionably, but never removing the sword from his eyes. He could only hear what sounded like candied fists pound against what he could only assume was his fat head in response. He heard words from the princess' mouth that he had only read in one of Jake's books repeated one after another in a heated flurry. He couldn't be sure what was going on anymore, but he knew he didn't want, nor need to be here any longer. Revealing his eyes only for a moment he found the closest window. Unconsciously peering back at the princess as he bolted towards his escape he felt his face flush deeper at the sight. A naked Bubblegum mounted on top of Lemongrab, pounding away at him, the sheer ferocity of the attacks resulting in her, gumdrop breasts bouncing in unison with her fists. As the glass shattered and the small crowd that had gathered around the castle, stared in awe at the blushing hero, Finn ran. Finn ran unsure of where he wanted to go, or how he could ever understand girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome newest member Agoleiwo! Who had the most creative control over this chapter!**

Chapter 3: Princess Problems

As Finn ran home the only thing he could think of was what had happened at the castle with Bubblegum.

What in the world was she thinking, and what was with Lemongrab?

He opened the door, hoping that a talk with his bro would help calm him down.

"Jake! Jake? Where are you man?" he stopped and noticed a note on a table. It was from Jake:

Hey man, sorry I'm not home, din-din is in the fridge, hope you like minestrone!

"What the math Jake, the one time I need you, you aren't here. Oh well, maybe a nice shower will make me fill a little better." As Finn turned on the shower, he was completely oblivious to the pair of eyes watching him.

Outside, Marceline was fiddling with a window, trying to get it open. Unbeknownst to her however, she was not the only one who had the intention of surprising the hero at his home. She had managed to get it open and silently floating in, her plan already set into motion.

"I can't believe that undead tramp almost had her way with him!" The princess' approach was any but stealthy. "Marceline when I get my hands on you I'll show you how terrifying the candy princess can be!" Bubblegum stopped, and took a deep breath, "it's ok, calm down, don't stoop to her level Bonnibel, once you get your hands on Finn, then you'll be able to rub him in her face."

Once she arrived at Finn's home, she noticed an open window, "oh this is too easy," she said with a smirk on her face. Once inside of the tree house, she began to carry out her plan, which began with undressing down to the bare minimum.

"This will guarantee that he chooses me over that stupid undead bitch!" said the princess. "And what the other princesses don't know won't hurt them either," she added with a chuckle as she admired her naked form.

Putting on the slyest of smiles, she slowly made her way up the stairs, moving as quietly as she could. Nearing the hallway that led to Finn's room, she noticed no movement in the darkness around her, "ah hell, what happened, did I miss him?" She said quietly to herself, calculating her next move if the hero was indeed absent. She had planned on laying on the bed facing the bedroom door, exposing her soft candy body openly, so that when Finn entered the room the first thing that he would see would be her. She relaxed as she began to hear the sound of running water, and what appeared to be a song about a tuff baby, coming from behind the closed bathroom door.

If he was wearing a towel, which she already deemed the most likely scenario, he would most likely drop it, allowing her to make the move that would seal the deal for him to choose her. A sudden sexual assault from someone as elegant as herself would surely leave the boy in a love struck daze, all she would have to do is ask himself to pledge himself afterwards, and the hero would be hers. She considered at one point that perhaps possibly scarring Finn for life was wrong but, her deprivation of certain needs, her curiosity, and the fact that she so very badly wanted to get something over on Marceline spurred her to move forward. As she crept around the corner, a sudden blur of movement caught her attention, and she heard a distinct gliding sound that could only be produced by one person. A particular vampire who had her own agenda for the hero.

"MARCELINE! How dare you try to-" then she stopped, what she saw had made her look twice and now she was staring in disbelief.

"What's the matter Bonnie, like what you see?" quipped the sexy Vampire Queen. She was spread out on Finn's bed, just as Bubblegum had planned on doing, only SHE was completely naked. Was that a bottle of wine she had stashed next to her?

"Looks like you're too late Bonnibel Bubblegum, I already got here first, oh and did you say hi to Lemongrab for me, who knew he would do anything for a chance to stalk someone?"

"I knew it was you, I'm going to KILL you!" She jumped on top of Marceline and began to throw punches that would knock any normal person out. The bed rocked and creaked as both women fought to be on top for dominance. As Marceline began to defend herself, both of the women heard a faint "meep", they both stopped and looked behind them. Finn was standing in the doorway, his towel dropped, wide eyed and his mouth agape. Their "wrestling match" had resulted in the exposed bodies of the two combatants to press against each other, insinuating each other's features as the bare flesh rubbed against each other.

"Hey Finn, uh, you wanna, wrestle?" Marceline asked hoping she could fool him, but it was to no avail. Finn couldn't handle the sight of two of his closest friends (one completely naked and the other might as well have been) fighting in his bed, nonetheless, and fell to the floor, out like a light.

"Look what you did you undead harlot! I would have had him begging for a piece of this sugar! Then you had to go and overload his hero brain with your dirty cold body!" Bubblegum snapped fiercely. The fact that her well thought out plan was ruined was not sitting well with her, and the fact that Marceline had been not only willing to bear more than her, and being more well endowed had her close to snapping.

"Hmmm, well it looks like to me _Princess_ that I wasn't the only one here showing some skin, though it seems you are as much as a sourpuss as always, can't even find the balls to strip all the way huh Bonnibel? To be honest Bonnie, I've seen bigger lumps on LSP." Marcie grinned wickedly as she flicked the peeved princess' nipple roughly.

Bubblegum's face lit up covering her breasts with her arms defensively. "I-I didn't strip because unlike you even doing this I still have class!"

"Hmm let me guess class being that you would come to Finn's house alone at night, and spread that small candy body over his bed, begging him to mount you? Yeah that sounds pretty darn classy to me." Marcie laughed and rolled her eyes in response. "Besides, it sure looks to me like I was here first, so if Finn was going to be begging for ANYTHING, it would be for me princess."

"Shut your undead mouth you butt!"

"So your only available insult is being undead, hmmm? I thought a brainlord like yourself would be capable of thinking of something more meaningful than that! And yes I have a nice butt!"

Finn couldn't tell how long he was out, as he came to he couldn't tell a lot of things, what was going on, why the two girl's were in his house, why they were NAKED. The image of the two bare naked ladies wrestling each other had knocked out Finn colder than any monster or adventure had in his life. He loved a good sparring session, but he had never thought of doing one like that. Perhaps it had some untold benefit to increase stamina? He tried to rationalize it as best as his poor teenage brain could before groggily getting up. With a slight moan he opened his eyes before propping himself up on the bed. He was to involved with piecing together what was happening to notice the math sensations radiating up from his waist. A unfocused figure jolted up at his awakening, his eyes still not adjusted enough to tell what it was, or what it had been doing prior. It kicked started a chain of thoughts that revisited every detail of the last few memories. Did he just wake up in a bed?

_Bed? I thought I passed out on the floor..._ His thoughts were soon interrupted by the glares of two figures looming over him, hunger and lust in their eyes, like LSP hunting down a can of beans.

Wiping her mouth with a sly smirk and a gulp he pieced together the image of the vampire queen, on his bed a few inches away from him, still very naked.

"Hah! Told you I knew how to wake up a man Bonnibel! That stupid "massage" of yours only made him sleep deeper! I win!" She chuckled as her eyes narrowed and revealed a fanged grin in the direction of the candy princess.

Finn felt his face flush a even deeper crimson as his eyes followed the vampires glance, showing that the princess too, had not put on anything since their wrestling

"Well of course that kind of response would be expected from something so, uncivilized, but clearly he enjoyed mine since he got so comfortable!" The princess shot back reflexively.

"Thats the kind of response I would expect from a sore loser, oh how the mighty royal had fallen!" Marceline couldn't help but drag out the last bit with a obvious enjoyment.

"You-YOU CHEATED YOU FILTHY SL-" a pair of yellow hands had reached through the darkness of the hallway, managing to snake their way around the two women's faces, silencing them both and pulling them up off the bed and back to the doorway. Finn already knew what creature had the nerve, or stupidity, to stop a feud between the two rivals.

"Jake what are you doing?! We were about to wrestle!" Jake stares at Finn dumbfounded. "I told you to not go to tier 15 Finn!" Marceline blows some hair out of her face. "Yea, he was going to tier 16." Jake growls at Marceline. "Shut up you undead vixen! Your tainting my bro!" Princess Bubblegum scoffs at the idea. "Hey! I would never do anything like that with her and with her here!" Finn stares at the two naked women then at Jake taking a few steps forwards the group. "Do what with her?" Marceline floats behind the teen, nibbling at his neck. "Oh, what every sixteen year old boy dreams of."

Finn smiles happily. "Oh! So we are gonna wrestle each other like that old television show!" Finn jumps up and down in joy, hopping on the bed. "Come get me!" He thumps his chest taunting the women forgetting he's naked. "I don't need another invitation!" Marceline pounces on the teen, landing right on top of him. "Oh hell no, he's mine you undead bitch!" The Princess pounces on the pair, as Finn roars in primal animalistic nature. Jake's jaw drops to the floor, as Finn pins both women under his knees, just realizing they are naked. "You guys suck at wrestling! Bring me a challenge!" Marceline smiles with a fang popping out. "Well, before this Finn, I was sucking something else." Finn tilts his head in confusion, and using this, Princess Bubblegum pins Finn on the bed. "Hey, I was the one that distracted him!" The Bubblegum Princess scoffs. "Well, looks like he is going to begging me!" Finn struggles. "Begging you for what?"

Jake pulls Finn from under the arguing women, and smiles at him. "Finn, what are you doing?" Finn smiles and flexes. "I am wrestling Jake! Why are you smiling at me like that?" Marceline punches the yellow dog out of the room, locking the door behind her. Princess Bubblegum grabs Finn and pulls him into the bed as Marceline floats over to Finn. "This is our man!" Marceline hisses at Jake. "What do you mean _our_ man? He is my man!" Marceline scoffs at the Bubblegum Princess. "We worked together didn't we? I thought you would appreciate the help!" Bubblegum laughs at Marceline. "Like I needed the help of a undead whore!" Marceline smirks. "Cause clearly, you were doing such a good job at seducing Finn before!" Finn starts to raise his hand to voice his opinion. The two women just jerk their heads into his direction, with a evil glare silencing him with a "meep".

The Princess sighs and looks at Marceline. "Look at us, we are fighting over a man. We gotta figure this out before we kill each other." Marceline smirks. "and by that, you mean I kill you. You wont be much of a threat to me." Bubblegum rolls her eyes as Finn speaks up. "Are we gonna wrestle any time soon?" The two women look at Finn. "NO!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome our new partner! .**

**Our crew:**

**Sauronbaine**

**Ins4neKazuma**

**Wrekage2012**

**Agoleiwo**

**Chapter 4: Relationships are nuts.**

Finn lies on the bed quietly, scared and confused. The two women think silently for a moment as Finn begins to scoot off the bed slowly trying to get away.

"Ok... I have an idea. How about we both date him Marceline? Whoever he chooses, gets to keep him and the other has to go away."

Marceline smirks and thinks for a moment, but then nods. "Alright Bonnie, I agree."

The two women look down towards where Finn was and notice he's not there anymore. They see the door ajar, and growl. They notice Finn on the ground crawling away. The two women grab the teen by both legs and hold him upside down towards their stomach.

"Where do you think your going, hero?" Marceline said with a toothed grin.

Finn struggled in their grasp and managed to get free. He starts running down the ladder, grabbing a robe and running past Jake out into the snow. He just sprints out of the tree house view as both naked women come down.

"Where did he go Jake?"

Jake looked at them and pointed out to the snow, where there are many footsteps imprinted. The two women got dressed and Marceline floats out the door. "He is mine first Bonnibel!" Bubblegum smirked as she called her bird, pushing Marceline down in the snow and hopping on. Marceline stands up and tosses a snow ball to the back of the Princess's head, knocking her off her bird. The two women start throwing snowballs at each other as Jake slinks past them, after Finn.

Finn was hiding out at Tree Trunks place, snacking on a apple pie. He kept quiet as Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig made out in the kitchen. Jake appeared and stretched over to his stressed brother.

"Hey Finn, you a'ight?" Finn shakes his head chewing on the apple pie, swallowing.

"Nah man, women are Ba-nay-nay. What is going on? They both just talked about dating me at the same time, trying to make me choose, yet I never got a say in the matter! What is going on Jake? Bubblegum always denied my advances and Marceline never showed interest! I am so confused!" Jake rubs his chin, thinking about it. "I am not sure bro, but it seems that you have an opportunity for tier sixteen." Before Finn can ask, the two women appear from the tree line. "He is going to be mine Bonnie. Finn always hung out with me!" The two women spot the pair, and stop arguing.

Jake stands up and stretches over to the two women. "What do you girls think you are doing? You are confu-" Marceline transforms into her werewolf form and scares Jake away, watching him shrink into the tree line. "This is all part of my plan Finn!" Finn stares at Jake. "Jake! NOOOOOOO!" The two women grab Finn and take him away, back to the Tree House. They plop him on the couch, locking the doors and windows. "So who is going to be Finn?!" Bubblegum stands in front of him, hands on her hips. Marceline floats over. "Yea hero, who do you want?" Finn scoots away from the women. "What the hell is wrong with you women!" Finn runs off the couch and scrambles up the ladder to his bedroom, as Marceline grabs his leg, pulling him down, forcing Finn to grip onto a tree branch holding on for dear life. Bubblegum pries his hands off and they both put him on the couch, Marceline pinning his legs to the couch, Bubblegum sitting on his hands. "Who do you want hero?!" Finn shakes his head. "I don't know! You both for the longest time have always denied me and now you expect me to tell you who I like?! You people are crazy!"

"Well, that was only because you were too young, I didn't think you wanted to date," Bubblegum said, with a hint of sadness on her face. "WHAT?! I had been asking you to go out with me for, like, two years! Why would you think that I wouldn't want to date?" Finn asks, tears in his eyes. "And you!" He directs his attention at Marceline, "You and your taunting, I can't stand it anymore! So many times that I have been in situations that I had no clue was just a lie, and then you make fun me for not knowing!" He rips his hands and feet out from underneath the two women, his strength coming from his anger. "And now you, BOTH of you! have the nerve to make me 'choose' between the two of you! I'm not sure I want either of you." There was the sound of pure disgust in his voice, which was something that neither Bubblegum nor Marceline had ever think to see from Finn, let alone directed towards either of them. "I, I'm sorry Finn." Bubblegum had her head down, and was staring at the floor. "Yeah, me too," Marceline looked at Finn, "I'm sorry for scaring you and teasing you. It's just that, after like 750 years of being alone and suffering through all that time with no one to be with, it-" Marceline looked away from Finn before she continued, "it felt good to see the suffering of someone else for once. I know it was wrong, but after a while, it began to grow into something else and I realized that the reason I hung out with you was BECAUSE you were able to make me happy, I had finally found someone who was truly for good. You never broke down completely like I did and showed me that there was hope, do you ever think you will ever be able to forgive me?" Bubblegum looked up from the floor, "And I know you wanted to go out with me Finn, but, I denied you because I always have royal business to do. I always looked at you and saw this awesome care free spirit, never worrying about tomorrow; taking things as they come." She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "and when you asked me to go out with you, I always wanted to say yes, oh glob you have no idea how much I wanted to say yes, but I didn't want you to turn into someone like me. I know that sometimes I can seem unthankful for everything that you do for me, but it is only because it is my duty the candy kingdom, and most of the rest of Ooo." She stopped and looks at Finn, Marceline was doing the same. Finn, who was standing in front of the two ladies, felt like there was a battle of the ages going on inside of him. All of the times that he pledged his heart to Bubblegum (only to be struck down with the excuse that he was just a boy), combined with the multitude of cases where Marceline had messed with him and his emotions to the point that he was almost in tears, was fighting with the fact that they only did those things because they had to be done. If Bubblegum had said yes, he would have been tied down to the candy kingdom and be rendered unavailable to the rest of Ooo, and if Marceline hadn't taunted him those years, who knows what she would have done to herself because of her sadness? As he thought about everything that was recently brought made known to him, he sat down between the women and put his arms around them both. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being angry at you guys. I had no idea that you did those things for those reasons." He hugged the two of them close to himself and they hugged back. And just as everyone had begun to calm down, the door to the tree house opened unexpectedly, making all three of them jump. "FINN!," Jake was standing in the open doorway, "Finn, come here, I have to tell you something" Finn looked from Bubblegum to Marceline, "Jake, I'm kind of busy right now," he said as he gestured to the girls beside him. "No, it's really important" And with that, Jake took hold of Finn's arms and pulled him out of the room.

"What the glob man!" Finn threw his hands in the air looking at his grinning brother.

"TIER 16 MAN!" Jake looked at his rather confused brother. _Ugh got to dumb it down.. _

"Date both girls Finn!" Jake hit his brother's arm. "T-I-E-R 1-6" He said very slowly as if he was trying to explain to a 2 year old. Finn still stood there as if he had poor-brain._What does he mean date both girls…he could barely date one.. girls were just as crazy as the Ice King. What the Math was 16 tier anyways_ "What is tier 16?" Finn turned his head to the side watching as his brother face palmed himself with a look of disappointment. "I just told you man! It is when you date both girls!"

"Ohh…Wait why would I do that?" Jake stretched his arm around his shoulder. "Well you see man you are already tainted by all this. Plus you could be a pimp. Pimpin' ain't easy but it gets all the harlots."

"Oh! Man that would be Math!" Finn shook his brother until a thought hit him "Wait tainted?" He looked questioningly at his bro. "Yeah man you are tainted. You almost got to tier 15 in there with Marceline and Bubblegum."_But we were just…"_Oh buns!" Finn's mouth turned into a straight black line and his eye brows furrowed. _So the girls like me, Jake says I should be a pimp AND he says I'm tainted! What the hell man…IS THE WHOLE LAND OF OOO TURNING CRAZY LIKE THE ICE KING._"Yeah man but this pimp business will be good for you. I can see it now." Jake looked up into the ceiling like they would when having flash back in the movies before the mushroom war. "Imma go talk to the ladies." And with that Jake was gone.

_So I am a hero, the last human on earth, and now according to Jake I am a pimp. Haha I bet that is one of those word you say a lot and sounds funny Pimp. PIIIMMMPP. P-I-M-P. Wait what exactly is a pimp. _Finn was brought out of his thought by the screech by the two girls and the murmurs of Jake trying to console them.

"Ladies, ladies you won't have to fight for him and you will each get a piece of-"That was all he could hear from that.

"Hi Finn." Finn turned around to see BMO standing there. "Oh hey BMO."_Maybe he would know what a pimp is.._" Something wrong Finn."

"Oh um Jake said I'm going to be a pimp and-"

" I was a pimp once it before I became a detective. Remember when I found your sock Finn, great detective work right?'

"Oh.. yeah sure but what exactly is a-"

"Oh sorry Finn I'm ugh going out with someone tonight ." BMO nudged his leg " Might get to tier 15"

_And there goes another person leaving me with un-answered questions. I am suppose to be in tier 16 but I don't even know what's that let alone tier 15. Not only that but WHAT THE HELL IS A PIMP. I guess I will just have to ask Jake to clear this for me when he-_

"OH FINN WE MADE AN AGREEMENT!" The two women cried in unison.

_What in Glob's name am I in for now?_ He gathered as much courage as he could muster and made his way back into the bedroom. Jake was nowhere to be see, a open window the only hint to his whereabouts. The two women were standing at the doorway, awaiting the young hero. Before he had any chance to react they had pulled him to the bed and sat him firmly between them.

"W-what did you guys figure out?" Finn said looking down, trying to avoid eye contact with either female as to avoid any chance of confrontation between the two.

"Well, you will be happy to know that we won't be killing each other, or you, anytime soon." Marceline said as she rested her head gently against his shoulder wrapping an arm around him pulling him closer to her.

Bubblegum shot the vampire a dirty look at her display of affection and quickly placed her head on his opposite shoulder, pulling him towards her, mimicking Marcie's affection. "That's right Finn, we worked out something that the two of us could live with... for now"

The two woman glared at each other but restrained from allowing the tension to ruin their explanation.

"We're both going to date you!" Bubblegum shouted, unable to control her volume level as Marceline tried to sneak a quick nip at the hero's ear.

"At the same time!" Marcie added before sticking her tongue out at the princess, clearly enjoying the reaction.

"A-at the same time? So l-like your both my g-girlfriends? I still don't understand any of this junk." A sigh escaped him as he flung himself back on the bed inadvertently bringing the two on top of him.

"You don't sound very happy Finn, I would think getting a chance at two babes would get your blood pumping." Marcie smirked before adding, "Well, one babe and a piece of arm candy"

"Hmph! I'll show you arm candy!" Before her rival could get a word in otherwise Bubblegum crawled on top of Finn, wrapping a arm and a leg around his and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her sweet tongue exploring his cheeks as she shot the vampire a dirty look.

Not to be out done and far from distraught, as the princess would have hoped, Marcie simply chuckled and pushed her way onto Finn until she had managed her own embrace of the hero. "Make room royal bitch!"

"Marceline what are you-" Bubblegum was cut off by the sudden intrusion of the snake like tongue of Marceline, who chose that tossing the princess off was too much of a hassle. Finn whose tongue had been meekly hiding in the back of his own mouth, was assaulted and brought forward by the second invader who wrapped around his and brought it forward so both women could savor its flavor.

_This...this is.. pretty math. _

The hero couldn't tell what the plop was going on and was beginning to accept that he probably never would. The heat pouring off the two women as they fought for dominance in his mouth, combined with the two bodies crawling all over him placed him in a sensation his mind could barely handle. He knew he was blushing, he knew he was confused, and he knew he had no control over this situation or relationship, or was it relationships? He sighed heavily as he felt the longing from both women, despite the nasty looks they shoot one another.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all?_

Finn passes out under the assault of the two women, after the days events. The two women notice the sleeping hero and snuggle up to him on each side, sleeping in the crook of each arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Awww Jake!**

**Hey guys! We are all sorry for the long wait for this chap, but here is chapter 5! We have chapter 6 almost finished for you all, so I hope you guys forgive us for the delay! Holidays were tough and getting back in the groove was a pain.**

Finn awoke to a different feeling to the one he felt last night. He wasn't surrounded by aggressive warmth, no, now everything was surprisingly calm. He got up, groggy and unaware of his surroundings. All he cared about at the time was the fact he was in his house, and he was fine. He wandered downstairs, and saw something that would have alarmed him, if he had not been so groggy. Bubblegum turned around, pan of bacon in hand. She thought she would try to win finn over with sweetness and servitude. 'damn. Bacon. Nice' was all finn could think, as he wandered back upstairs. 'ugh, I need a shower' he thought.

He wandered into the bathroom, not noticing the sudden loss of noise around him. something had stopped, but finn didn't notice. He was too tired. He removed all his clothes and hopped in the shower, which was already surprisingly wet. Once again though, he was too tired to notice. He turned on the shower, and began to wash himself.

He washed his hair, golden and down to his shoulders. Roughly washing it with both hands, he was also being scrubbed and washed in other ways... AT THE SAME TIME.

He was STILL too tired to notice this, but did realize something was wrong. 'wait... one... two... three... four hands?!' he thought, spinning around. He didn't know what to expect, but he sure didn't expect what he saw: nothing. That's right. There was nothing else in the shower that he could see. But... he could still feel an extra pair of hands. Why? He kept spinning around, in an almost drunk fashion, glob, he really WAS tired! Suddenly, he stopped, his arms had brushed against something. But what? He turned back to where that something was, and put his hands up. At first, he didn't know what it was. It was soft, cold- if not for the hot water- and somewhat rubbery. He had no idea what it was. Then, he rubbed his eyes, after all, he couldn't see what it was. When he withdrew his hands from his eyes, there, in front of him, was a smirking Marceline. "forgot my invisibility did you hero?"

Finn was shocked. Marceline? Naked? In his shower? He was okay with that, a little awkward, but okay. But Marceline in the shower WITH him? That was a little too much for him. The fact that she was feeling him up while she was invisible just made things all the more uncomfortable for finn. She leaned up to him, getting right up in his face to give him a kiss. He just stood there, eyes bulging, mind contorting to try and figure out what was going on.

Finn, who still hadn't become accustomed to seeing women naked (let alone having them touch him in the shower), was now stuttering and shaking. It wasn't that he felt like he was going to pass out, it was more of the fact that he just didn't know what to do at this point. But it didn't matter, before he could think about it for very long, the soap that he was using to wash himself slipped out of his hand, and fell to the floor. Finn looked down at it as if it was something he had never seen before; he was so tired it took him several seconds to realize that he had even dropped it. He bent to pick it up, and as he did so, Marceline gave him a quick pinch on his buns, thinking it would be funny to make it even more awkward for the young hero. Finn jumped at the touch of Marceline, and slipped on the very soap that he was trying to pick up. He flipped and fell head first into the hard metal of the bathtub, and for the second time in two days went unconscious. Bubblegum burst through the bathroom door, hearing the bang from downstairs where she was making breakfast. "What's going on? Are you okay Fi-" at first, she was worried that Finn might have hurt himself (which he technically did) but as soon as she saw who was WITH Finn, all of her feelings of being concerned for Finn were dashed away almost as quickly as they had formed. Bubblegum's features went dark, "What's wrong with him?" Bubblegum had begun to cry, seeing Finn face down in the bathtub, bleeding from his head. "Bonnie, it's not what you think, I-" Marceline was interrupted by Bubblegum, who was sobbing at the thought of her hero being killed by some vampiric bitch.

She rushed over to Finn, and kneeled to check his pulse. Marceline, who realized Bubblegum actually thought she had more or less killed him. Her worries had actually started to get to Marceline, _'Oh my god, what if I actually did hurt him that badly' _Marceline thought. In order to see if he was ok, she floated down towards Finn, who had Bubblegum over him. As Marceline floated closer, Bubblegum noticed her and stood up, blocking her way. "Fuck you Marceline, there is NO way I'm going to let you get close to him anymore!"

"But, Bonnie, I-" She was cut short by an enraged Princess Bubblegum. "NO!" Was all that Marceline heard before her head started to ring; thwack! Bubblegum had torn the towel rack out of the wall and used it bash Marceline over the head. "Ungh," Marceline flew backwards into the opposite wall, not because she wanted to distance herself from Bubblegum, but from the sheer force of the blow to the head she had just received. Marceline was completely out of it, the only thing she could do was think: _'agh, what-why did that hurt?'_. Bubblegum had gone back to checking on Finn. Finally she picked up his pulse. Finn was alive, but he was losing a lot of blood. Moving quickly, Bubblegum looked around for bandages, finding some under the sink. As she was wrapping Finns head, Marceline had gotten back up, and walked over to Bubblegum. "Bonnibel, please! Is he okay?" Bubblegum finished covering the wound when she stood up at the hearing of Marceline's question. "Why would YOU care?!" Bubblegum spun around and, using the broken towel rack (which had broken unevenly, making it so that it had a jagged sharp end on one side) to stab at Marceline's heart. Marceline grabbed Bubblegum's arm not a moment too soon; the sharp end of the towel rack had just pierced her skin, and, being made of wood, had begun to burn her, leaving a deep purple and red bruise there. "Aaaagh!" was the only thing that Marceline could get out over the massive pain that this was causing her. "Why, why would you try to kill someone like that?! Someone so good as to where they would do anything for anyone? I thought you had feelings for him just as much as I do, but I guess I was wrong!" Bubblegum had begun to push down on the makeshift stake harder, gaining her strength from the adrenaline she had gained after seeing Finn in the tub, bleeding. "Bubblegum, I didn't even try to hurt him at all!" Marceline yelled, grasping in disbelief at how strong Bubblegum was. "LIAR!" Bubblegum had succeeded in pushing the stake further into Marceline's chest. Seeing as how Bubblegum might actually end up winning this fight, Marceline did the only thing she could: biting down as hard as she could on Bubblegum's arm, she began to suck the red right out of Bubblegum. "Aaaaah!" Bubblegum shrunk away from Marceline, a look of terror could be seen on her face. Marceline had begun to cry, saying sorry over and over to Bubblegum.

"Please, before you get angrier, or begin to hate me, I-I just want to say that I didn't try to hurt Finn." Marceline was pleading at Bubblegum now, hoping with her every being that Bubblegum would allow her to explain what happened. Bubblegum, however, was sitting still on the floor only because of the feeling that was remaining after Marceline had sucked the red out of her. The moment she had begun to take the pigment from her skin, she had begun to feel weak, as if she had just thrown up. As Marceline took more, Bubblegum had felt as though her soul was being pulled from her body, quickly losing consciousness. As she was regaining her sanity, Bubblegum could see Marceline weeping heavily and that there was literally smoke rising from out of the wound that she had caused. Through the sound of static and high pitched, short bursts of screeches, that were sounding off almost endlessly in Bubblegum's head, hurting her more with no remorse, she could somehow make out Marceline's confession to what happened to Finn: "And after I pinched him," She was crying with no control now, tears were falling from her eyes onto her shirt, soaking it through ad through, "He slipped on the soap, and he just fell head first into the tub. I didn't mean to hurt him, but it just happened so quickly that I couldn't stop him from falling. And when you came in, you didn't let me explain, I-I'm sorry!" Marceline broke down just as Bubblegum was coming out of her stupor. The moment she heard that Finn slipped on the soap, she felt horrible for what she had done. "Marceline, I am so sorry that I didn't let you explain what had happened sooner, I just don't want anything to happen to him, I don't think I would be able to go on without him." Marceline looked up a the now kneeling Bubblegum and wiped the tears from her face. "Wow, you really do like him don't you?" She asked. Bubblegum's features furrowed into a thinking position, "Yes, of course, why would you think that I didn't?" Marceline smirked, returning to her normal self quickly, "uh, earth to Bonnibel, you kind of rejected him like, oh I don't know, three thousand times." Bubblegum crossed her arms, "Hey, it wasn't that bad, besides, I didn't want to ruin him!" Her and Marceline were getting back to normal now. "Yeah, it looks like I did that pretty well myself huh?" Marceline said as she smiled. Bubblegum laughed, "Actually he's pretty good, considering how hard he hit the tub." Marceline opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a sound that came from the tub. Both of the women looked over. Finn stood up, still naked, and began to rub his head. He looked up from the floor, only to see Marceline (still naked herself from the shower) with a horrifyingly painful looking, bruised, stab wound that was smoking, talking to a disheveled Bubblegum, who had an unnatural gray mark on her arm that was swelling up itself quite a bit itself. All Finn could do was ask; "What happened?" Jake pops up in the doorway, smiling. "Remember Finn. Don't drop the soap."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - POW! Right in the Kisser!**

**Ok here is chapter 6 like I said we would get done!**

**Also, I would like to mention that the one editing is Sauronbaine, so he is the one doing Authors Notes etc. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Finn covered himself with a towel as the two women blushed at his mature body. He stepped out of the tub and made his way into his room and got dressed in black cargo pants, black leather jacket with his bear hat as the hood. He grabs his sword and ventures out of the Tree House, after giving each girl a kiss on the cheek, looking for anyone in need

He travels around Ooo, through the frigid winds of the Ice Kingdom, the spooky Forest of No Return and the Desert of the Walking Dead. He walks past the entrance of the Fire Kingdom, not helping them as they have declared war, as a fireball whizzes past his cheek, singeing his sideburn.

"AAAAAA". Finn holds his cheek in pain as ten fire commandoes fly down from the air. Swords, axes, spears and shields raised, they charge Finn. Finn ducks as a ax swings at his neck, some hair being clipped in the process, as a sword cuts a piece of his arm away. Finn yells in pain as he sends his blood red sword into the forehead of the sword commando, then slashing the head off of an axe wielder. Finn leaps backwards as they three charge at him, spears being shoved towards him. Finn sidesteps one and grabs one in his armpit, severing a head with a chop, as two spears enter his left and right thighs.

A commando steps towards the injured boy. "When we are done with you boy, I think we will take turns having some... fun with your two women. AHAHAHA. Once you go hot, you never go back to warm!"

Finns eyes begin to go blood red, as the pain and blood in his body send him into a fury. "Finn recommends AMPUTATION!" Finn chops off a arm of another spear wielder, and the leg of another. "Take your medicine, Child!" Finn shoves his sword into the commando with his leg removed as the one with his arm takes a spear and shoves it into Finns left foot. Finn laughs maniacally as bashes in the head of the commando. "KNEEL to me!"

Finn approaches axe wielder. "Oh look there's an apple to peel. AN ADAMS APPLE!" Finn grabs the Flame Commandos throat and rips it out with his bare hands, sending the flesh into the mouth of sword wielder. "I want your head!" Finn swings his sword down into the sword wielder, cleaving it in half. "So many body parts! I am in HEAVEN!"

Finn grins at the last four commandoes as they all charge at him. Two swords cut at Finns arms, as he swings his sword in an arc, taking off two heads with one sweep. "Who's your daddy?!" Finn kicks up a spear into the gut of a spear wielder, then taking the spear and throwing it at another, impaling two with one shot. He grins evilly at the two commandoes and walks backwards. "I long to bathe naked... in your blood!" He rushes at the two commandoes and shoves his sword into both commandoes gut right above the spear, then shoving it upwards, cutting both in half. He begins to laugh maniacally, as he falls to his knees.

He begins to blink as the blood lust wears off out of his system, blood pouring out of Finn. Finn begins to walk home, stumbling over rocks, tree stumps and candy people.

"Marceline... Bubblegum... Jake... I'm so sorry..." Finn collapses at the door step of the Tree House, passed out from the lack of blood...

_**~~~~Meanwhile at the Tree House~~~~**_

Marceline and Bubblegum were sitting across from each other, both giving stares that would make a grown man squirm. Neither of them had gotten completely over the fact that they had attacked each other, and things were beginning to escalate further. After the initial blowout, Finn saw how they were talking; more or less civilized towards each other, and so he decided to go see what people he could help, or what adventures he could go on. Little did he know that things between Marceline and Bubblegum would turn out like this.

Marceline's hair looked completely unkempt and she was still sweating and shaking from the pain that was just above her heart. The princess on the other hand was going through a series of conflicting thoughts and feelings at that moment. Was she angry at Marceline? Yes, she attacked her. But it was in self defense, and that pretty much made herself to blame. Was what Marceline did to her despicable, and caused her pain? To be sure, of course. But NOW, the feeling that was just recently taken as pain, was being registered as a light, slow motion view inducing feeling. When it first started to occur (about three seconds after Finn left) Bubblegum had thought she felt a bit 'fluffy.' She did not know if it exactly classified as pleasurable, but it was more like that than that of the feeling of pain. The only reason she was very angry right now was because of the fact that SHE was the one that had caused that whole predicament in the first place. She knew that she had jumped to a conclusion too fast, and that she completely overreacted, so now she was more angry at herself than Marceline. She also knew that she was staring at Marceline with what was probably an angry looking face, but it was only because she was fascinated at the feeling that she had received from her, and, because she was thinking, she had an irritated look on her face. Sometimes, she wished, she did not have a tendency to analyze everything so much. She decided that it would be best to apologize right now in order to stop Marceline from getting the wrong idea.

"M-Marceline?" Bubblegum said this meekly. "What?" the vampire queen threw back at Bubblegum. "I, uh, I'm sorry about trying to kill you, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like I did." Marceline looked over towards Bubblegum. Now SHE was the one who was confused; Bonnibel is admitting she was wrong? What was going on? Marceline felt better that she had agreed with her. "Oh don't worry about it Bonnie, you were just worried about Finn, I understand. Besides, I think it was pretty hardcore how you tore the towel rack out of the wall and used it like that."

"I know, but I feel terrible; I could have killed you!"

"Well, look at it this way; you proved me wrong about how you would not be much of a threat to me. And if it is any consolation, you tasted really, really, good." Bubblegum blushed at the statement, and after considering it for a few moments, she decided to take it as it was meant to be: a comment. "Oh, uh, thanks Marceline. You know, it is kind of strange; at first, it was really painful, and then, it started to feel pretty good."

"You mean like anal?"

"What?!"

"Oh, um, never mind." They both went into an awkward silence. Bubblegum was twiddling her thumbs, and Marceline was messing with her hair. "You know Marceline, you can be so distasteful sometimes."

"Pfft, what ever Bonnie, at least I'm not the one that thinks a Vampire queen sucking on them feels good."

"That's not exactly what I was talking about!"

So you are saying it didn't feel good?"

"No! If it had felt good like that I would have asked for you to do it again!"

"Oh, well, what do you want to do right now? Play BMO?" Bubblegum was moving her eyes back and forth from Marceline to the floor, and she felt like she was being torn apart on the inside, "uh, um . . . I want to,"

"What?"

"IWANTYOUTOSUCKTHEREDOUTOFMEA GAIN!" Marceline couldn't help but smile, "What do you want me to do again?"

"Ugh! Why do you have to make it so embarrassing for me?"

"Hey, it shouldn't be embarrassing. What? Because I am a girl? That is so lame Bonnie."

"Well excuse me, not everyone has lived for 1,000 years to have their moral code degraded."

"Degraded?! You are the one who wants it from me!"

"No! Don't say it like that! It sounds too distasteful."

"But that IS what it is, isn't it?"

"Oh my Glob, can we just do this if-"

"You mean 'it'"

"That is not what I meant!"

"That is what it will lead to," Marceline floated towards Bubblegum, and began to run he snake like tongue on her neck and chest. "W-well, I guess we'll just have to, oooh!" Marceline had just sank her teeth into Bubblegum's skin and began to suck out the pigment. "Ooh, yeah!" Bubblegum grew weak as the strange sensation fell over her once again. "Oh Bonnie, are you in for the ride of your li-." She stopped short, barely hearing a thud outside the tree house. Her pointy ears twitched towards the sound. "What is it?" Bubblegum asked. "Shh," Marceline walked to the door and opened it, carefully avoiding any sunlight that came in. Bubblegum looks outside and saw Finn, who, this time, really was bleeding from a mortal wound.

**Read. Review. Moo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 of this fic, We are working like we are getting sex afterwards! Chapter after chapter! :) We will have chapter 8 soon hopefully. Insane has returned and he will be doing chapter 8 solo since he has disappeared on us. I cant spank him so :P**

Finn was lying on the porch, bloodied and broken. The vampire quickly blew a bubble before sucking the goo back into her mouth. "Damnit Marceline! Stop chewing that! It's disgusting, now help me with Finn" Said Bubblegum, dragging him inside. The vampire quickly spat the wad of slimy 'gum' on the floor, helping the princess lug Finn onto the kitchen table. "He's hurt pretty bad. It's kinda hot how much blood there is" Marceline stated. "Marceline, stop thinking with your... and blood...? just- what do we do?" worried bubblegum. Marceline picked him up, floating back out the door. "Let's just get him to the candy kingdom. The doctors can help him right?" She asked. "Yeah," bubblegum replied, "They should be able to stabilize him"

Marceline floated Finn to the kingdom, while Bubblegum did her best to keep up on the morrow. They finally reached the city walls, flying over them and landing through a window into the main waiting are. "Finn's hurt!" Bubblegum cried out. A few nurses burst through some doors, immediately taking Finn into an operating room. "Well, that was fast" Marceline observed. "Finn's an adventurer Marceline, he's bound to get hurt. I always keep a spare emergency room, just in case he needs it" Bubblegum replied. Marceline just shrugged, and began the long wait until the doctors told them to come in.

"Bubblegum, Marceline" the doctor said solemnly, "This is never easy. We can't stabilize Finn. He's alive, but he won't be for long. We've run all out of Cyclops tears, and Cyclopes(?) are very rare. He'll die in a few hours" Bubblegum gasped, Marceline holding her hand. They entered the room where Finn is being kept. Finn was no longer covered in blood, but he looked no better. The bandages did little to stop the bleeding, and the bruises almost shone through his skin. It was so horrible that Marceline couldn't even joke about how sexy the blood was. The girls stood on either side of him, holding each of his hands. Bubblegum reached down and gave Finn a kiss on one of his still showing cuts, as if that would help. Marceline's eyes flew open. "What? What is it? Oh. Is it 'cause I can and you can't? 'Cause you might get carried away?" Bubblegum asked.

"No, no, that's not it. Bubblegum, you just gave me a great idea!" Marceline beamed. "No Marceline, we're not making him into a vampire" Bubblegum said. "No! no! I meant... look, just let me try this!" And with that, the vampire bit into her own arm, dark crimson blood flowing out. Before bubblegum could object, Marceline forced Finn's mouth open, sucked out some of her blood, and kissed Finn, releasing it into his mouth as she did, so his throat would be more relaxed and swallow it.

After a few awkward minutes, Bubblegum finally cleared her throat. "Ahem". Marceline was pulled from her trance, breaking away and wiping her mouth. "That should... help, to some degree. I'm gonna go get a bandage."

As Marceline went to go get a bandage for her arm, Bubblegum went back to looking at the machines monitoring Finn's health. She noticed something happen that she had never witnessed before; the monitors were showing Finn's vital signs were recovering rapidly, and they were at optimal conditions in less than three seconds. Marceline floated back into the room, rubbing her arm, "Is he better now?" Bubblegum looked over to Marceline with a smile, "Better? He is literally at his best! It is a good thing that you had that idea."

Marceline smiled, "Well, I figured I'd give it a shot, you know?" Bubblegum looked confused, "Wait, what do you mean 'give it a shot'? I thought you had done that before?"

"No, why?"

"What if something goes wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong wi- Agh!" The monitors to the left of Marceline exploded, sending huge amounts of sparks into the side of her face. The sparks burned some of her hair, and had made it too painful to keep her left eye open. "What's happening?" Bubblegum was looking over all of the modules, only to see that there was nothing she could do; Finn's vitals were fluctuating too much and too fast. Noticing that Marceline was rolling on the floor in pain, Bubblegum stopped what she was doing and grabbed her to bring over to the corner of the room. It was a good thing she did it when she had, because the moment she got back up to check Finn, black flames tore up through the ground around Finn. Soon, the flames enveloped the hospital bed and made it impossible to see the hero. "Oh Glob, what have you done?" Bubblegum was unknowingly asking a now unconscious Marceline. Not a moment had gone by after Bubblegum had said that until all went silent. The silence was not just quiet, it was an absolute deprivation of sound to listeners' ears. It was so quiet, Bubblegum heard a ringing in her ears because of a lack of sounds. It got to a point in which Bubblegum was not sure it was the silence that was causing the ringing or if the ringing was truly there. Just as Bubblegum kneeled down to check Marceline, one of the still intact monitors rolled forward through the flames into the view of the princess.

Upon the screen splashed hundreds of shades of red, and through them a face that shook Bubblegum to her very core appeared. She had begun to shake and cry, the image was so horrid. It was the face of Finn, mutilated to the point of near impossible recognition. Blood flowed from its eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. Scars ran up and down the length of its head, and its skin was peeling off in random places.

It opened its mouth, and after a second of blood bubbling out of its mouth, it began to speak, "hello, princess." The voice was deep and raspy, and every word trailed off into a thousand whispers. "What . . . are you?" Bubblegum was sure that this thing, this, monstrosity, was not Finn. "Oh, don't you recognize me? Tsk, tsk, tsk Princess. It's a shame, I thought you loved me." Bubblegum would not accept the thought that it truly was Finn. "NO!" as she yelled, she picked up an I.V. pole, and smashed the screen.

She did not have time to be relieved at the thought of it gone, for at that very moment the smoke pushed outwards in every direction. It not only revealed Finn on the hospital bed, but it knocked Bubblegum down to the ground. As she got up to see what had become of Finn, her fears were confirmed. What was once the handsome, caring and loving Finn that she had known, had been replaced by a disgusting and torn boy, blood seeping from every orifice that he had. Eyes, nose, ears, mouth, and the like were seeping with blood. It was everywhere now; the bed, the floor, soaking into the curtains on either side of the bed. There was a noise behind Bubblegum's back. Shaking, she turned to see what was happening behind her. It was Marceline, slowly rising from the floor. Bubblegum gasps in surprise because of Marceline's eyes. Completely white, it looked as though they had been torn at and scarred. Marceline herself looked off into space, making it obvious she was unseeing. "M-Marceline? Are you ok?" Bubblegum asks, hoping for the best. "She can not hear you" the corrupted Finn laughed, "she hears only ME!" Marceline jerked her head towards the corrupted Finn. Her mouth opened, and she began to drool. Even though her eyes were in the state that they were, it could be seen that they had a longing in them stronger than anything Bubblegum had witnessed before. And Marceline's head was tilted to the left, as if she was in awe at something.

"Oh no, the blood!" Bubblegum realized, running over to her to grab into her arm in order to try and pull her away from the bed. "STOP!" Bubblegum was thrown into a wall by an unseen force that came from the corrupted Finn, creating a crater in it, and alerting the other doctors of the danger. Three of them ran to the room, only to find it locked by the corrupted Finn. "AHAHAHAHAHA! You are all powerless to me! Now, WATCH! As the one who has allowed me to become is taken and turned into mine forever!" Marceline was walking slowly towards him, and the floor around her and the bed split open, releasing apparitions too horrifying to describe. At the sight of it all, the doctors and Bubblegum fainted, knocked out from fear. Marceline kneeled in the corrupted Finn's blood, with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Yes, drink the blood, take it all in. Allow it to consume you!" Marceline was mere centimeters away from drinking the blood, when, of all people to appear, none other than Hunson Abadeer was standing behind her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to a stand. "What?! How dare you try and defy me, I am all pow-" the corrupted Finn started to choke, and Hunson pulled out a vial. "If you are all powerful, what do you think that makes me?" Hunson was chuckling as he unscrewed the top off of the vial, and pointed it towards the corrupted Finn. He began to say a spell, "No hascerum, das spartum. Ick, tioek un straekc. Wakto ispenerato!" The corrupted Finn stated to shake violently. In fact he, shook so violently that the ground beneath him began to tremor, making portions crumble into chasms left behind by the apparitions that had risen only moments before.

In a flash, Finn was back to normal, the huge amounts of blood were gone, and Marceline was back to normal. "Ow! What the-" she was going to complain about her hair being pulled, but at the sight of her father she went silent. Hunson sighed, "Honey, don't you think you are a little too young to be trying that kind of stuff?"

**Read. Review. Moo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 8 of our story! I hope you all enjoyed the fic, but we are not finished yet. We have a while to go before I think we want to wrap it up! **

"What?! And why are you here right now? Ugh! I thought you were in the Nightosphere." Marceline crossed her arms and looked away. "Oh, sweetie, I came here because I love you." She waves it off, "Pfft, yeah right. The last time we saw each other, you tried to get me to be the ruler of the Nightosphere or whatever. I really do doubt you love me dad." Hunson sighs, "Oh Marceline, such a bad view of me. I did just come here and save your friend. What do you think you were doing anyway? That is too dangerous for you to try at this age." Marceline pulled her hair out of her father's hand. "What the heck do you even mean?!" Hunson answered as he put the vial into his pocket, "What? You mean you don't know? Huh, that's weird. Maybe I should have just told you. Anyway, what you just did was try to make him a demon."

"What? No I wasn't, I was trying to help Finn."

"Yeah, that was what you were TRYING to do. Bit not exactly what was happening. You see, you are both demon and vampire, so while yes, the blood did heal Finn, the demon in the blood did its part. And that is to make another being a demon. But it is ok, your friend has recovered, he is not corrupted anymore, and-" He was cut off by a moaning sound. Bubblegum, who had been thrown into a wall, was just now coming to. "Ooh, my head," Bubblegum moaned while rubbing her the back of her head. "Oh my gosh! Bonnie!" Marceline ran over to her and hugged her tight, "Finn's gonna be ok, Bonnie, he's good." Bubblegum got noticeably happier. "Oh thank Glob." Hunson walked over to the two ladies and looked at Marceline, "Oh! Well would you look at that. I knew you were a lesbian!" Marceline snapped a look to her father, "Oh my gosh, are you for real right now? I am NOT a lesbian!" Hunson's smile faded, "So you don't have relations with this girl?" Marceline began to stutter, "W-well, I mean, not like, uhh . . . not really." Hunson smiled again, "What do you mean not really? Look, it's ok, it is not like we are going to need any heirs or anything."

"Ugh! No! I'm not a lesbian, I have a boyfriend." Marceline's voice lost its resoluteness towards the end of the statement; realizing she had done more with Bonnie than with Finn. "Oh you do, do you? Well then, who is the lucky guy?"

"Um, you sort of just saved him." Hunson's features got darker, "What?! That goody two shoes? Aw come on honey, you can do better than that." Marceline rolled her eyes, "You know, just because he is a nice guy doesn't mean he isn't a good boyfriend." As Bubblegum listened to Marceline and her father argue, she just sat back, not knowing what to do. She looked towards the door, and saw Jake standing in the doorway. "Hey ladies, I just wanted to ask you guys something about you both being Finn's girlfriends. Do you think you could-" Marceline grew a tentacle and punched him out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Oh, my, goodness. You guys are ALL together?! Wow," Hunson had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Dad, you can't tell me what I can and cannot do! If I want to date Finn with Bonnie, then I will, it is my life and I am going to-" she was cut short by her father. "Woah, woah, woah. I am ok with it." Marceline wasn't sure she had heard right, "you are?"

"Of course I am sweetheart, it IS your choice. Besides, three is the magic number." Hunson turns his attention to Finn, who was by now sitting up awake in a confused daze. "Hey Finn, have you done it yet?" Finn's eyes widen, "What?! No, I-" Hunson begins to grin, "So you haven't made an honest woman out of my daughter?" He began to crack up, trying to suppress laughter, "Because you should really try it." Noticeable confusion and discomfort could be seen on Finn's face, "I don't understand, what are you talk-" Hunson leans closer to Finn, "Just go for her fries." Marceline rushes over to her dad, grabbing his collar and pulling him away from Finn, "Ok dad, it was nice seeing you and all, thanks for saving Finn, I'll see you later ok? Bye!" Hunson allowed himself to be dragged by Marceline, "Oh come on, I'll be good. I promise." Marceline got extremely angry, "Yeah, and your promises mean about as much as my ass does." She opened a portal to the Nightosphere, threw him into it, with a semi serious wave goodbye. "Ok, now that that is taken care of, why don't we try to relax for once. This entire day has been really stressful, I just wanna go home and get my-" She was cut short by Finn, who was standing now, "Ah man! I feel great! I've never felt so strong before, or alert. I can feel everything." Bubblegum stood up, "It must be the demon blood. Even though it was evil, it fixed you up," she looked Finn up and down, he had gained muscles from the whole ordeal, 'and then some'. Marceline saw Bubblegum ogling over Finn, and decided it was time to go, "Ok, why don't we go back to the tree house? How does that sound?" Finn started to walk towards the door, "That sounds like a good idea to me, and you Peebles?" Bubblegum was staring at Finn's body, which seemed like it was in better shape than it was before, "Huh? Wha, oh yeah, that's a great idea." And so, they all left the hospital and the Candy kingdom, with both of the women seeming to be staring at Finn, mesmerized. "Uh, what is going on guys?" Finn was a bit confused at this point. Something was amiss, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. "Yeah, everything is fine, Finn," Marceline answered as she looked away, with a sharpness that could be taken with insult from someone who hadn't known her for as long as Finn did. "Ok…?" Finn decided not to go into any further, he noticed Marceline seemed a little off. In fact, the more he looked at her, the more strange she seemed to be acting. She was sweating, and was fidgeting with her hair, her hands were grasping and ungrasping into fists, and she was mumbling to herself. No matter how hard he tried to understand what she was saying, it seemed, he could not for the life of him. _'Maybe it had to do with what her father had said' _Finn thought to himself, but he quickly resolved not to bring that up, he was certain that it would spell certain doom for him. Now, while Finn was studying Marceline, Bubblegum was walking just behind the two, feeling much the same way that Marceline was, but she could keep her stature and calm much easier than that of Marceline. And she didn't really notice Marceline, because while Finn was studying Marceline, she was studying Finn. _'What is different about him?'_ she wondered, trying to put her finger on it. As they all walked up the hill near the tree house, it came into view. It was just as they had left it, lights on in the living room, door wide open. Finn noticed the door, but he didn't mind; it told him that the two girls on either side of him really care, and it also gave him the chance to beat a dumb burglar up if they had tried to get into the house. Upon reaching the door, Marceline moaned, "Mmm, look at all the blood on the floor." Bubblegum snapped back to reality, "Ew, no Marceline, come on. Just hold on, and I'll get something to clean it up."

"Uh, why waste your time when I got a tongue and a hankering for some blood. It has been twice that I have seen a lot of fresh blood today. Just let me lap up some of this so I don't go crazy, ok?" Bubblegum crossed her arms, "Whatever Marceline, that is so disgusting, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower." Once she was gone, Marceline got on all fours, and let her tongue hang out in all of its length, her head was level with a coffee table, and it was touching the floor. She was about to go to town with a lot of blood, and she couldn't wait, but she still had Finn's feelings in mind, "Uh, I never asked, but is it ok if I, you know, drink this blood?" Finn smiled, "Of course you can, and as long as you promise not to drain me dry, you can just have some if you ever need it too." Marceline took a long sip of the pool of blood on the floor, "Ahh," she let some of the blood trickle down her neck, "I might just have to take you up on your offer one of these days."

**Read. Review. Moo**


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING. WARNING. **

**WARNING. WARNING.**

**WARNING. WARNING.**

**WARNING. WARNING.**

**WARNING. WARNING. **

**Lemon Chapter. Leave if you are squeamish. **

**Agoleowo wrote this chapter. All questions or concerns go to him. **

Marceline was demolishing the blood on the floor. At first she was just sucking the blood up, but now she was acting like a dog, running her tongue along the floor in long, uninterrupted drags. She even smiled and laughed occasionally. Finn, who was there the entire time, was just sitting on the couch. He was a bit tired, so watching Marceline go crazy and act like an animal as she drank his own blood was enjoyable at the time. "Wow Finn, your blood is the best that I have ever tasted." She had only stopped to talk for a second. Finn, who was too worked up on his pride after hearing that, completely disregarded that that meant she had indeed taken blood from others before. Finally, after about five minutes of aggressive lapping, Marceline was done, and she laid on her back, all sprawled out. Finn was staring at her, just thinking how cool she was, "Wow, so you really like real blood, huh?" Marceline lifted her head, and licked some blood off of her lips, "Uh yeah, I'm a vampire remember, duh."

"Well, yeah, but I thought you took the red out of stuff too." Marceline floated towards Finn, "that's only when I have to. A lot of people think it is wrong to go around taking blood from people or animals, but it's not like I kill when I do." Finn was perplexed, "hm, that's stupid. What if the other person said that they didn't care?" Marceline looked at Finn, "there's never been anyone who had said that for me." She gently touched his face, and floated away backwards as her hand trailed away. Finn stood up, "Really, there has never been anyone who would let you do that to them, I don't see the big deal." She smiled as she bumped into the wall behind her, "well, if you think about it, you could see what they don't like about it." She pushed off of the wall and floated back towards Finn, "I mean, I _do_ have to bite them," as she said this, she used her nails to poke him in the neck, leaving two dots of blood to come up where her fingers were. "And then I have to place my mouth on them," she slowly got close to his face and neck, breathing in his breath as he did, "and after that I have to suck it in."

Finn didn't move his head, only moving his eyes towards Marceline, meeting them and their gaze. "I guess you could call it intimate," Marceline said as she giggled, finding it funny that with one word, she could send the hero into an uncomfortable and squirming position. "Uh, yeah, um, I guess I can see why some people would say no," he was pulling on the collar of his shirt, "Is it just me, or did it get hot in here all of the sudden?" Marceline smiled, a wonderful plan was forming in her head, "You know what, you're right, It _is_ getting kind of hot in here." She stood up, and looked directly at Finn as she pulled her shirt off, excited to see the confused and innocent look on Finn's face. "Uh, whoa whoa whoa, Marcy. You don't have to do that, I could probably just uh, open a window or something," he got up to find a window, trying to move as fast as he could without making it obvious he wanted to get away from her. Marceline went up to him and grabbed the sweat soaked collar of his shirt, "Ah-uh-ah Finn, you're going to stay right here. I think we are going to have some fun tonight." Finn was just standing there now, "Uh, bu, whu, I nee, where, peebs?" He was reduced to stammers, as the sexy vampire queen had begun to take more than just her shirt off. "What? Oh, Bonnie, I am sure she'll be out here soon, I mean after all, we are all together now, right?" Marceline was wearing only her panties and socks now, her breasts were there in all their perkiness for Finn to see. Although he had seen them before, it looked like they were different, maybe bigger? Marceline noticed Finn's staring, "Ha, you like them? I love the taste of blood and what it does to me. You see, even though I can go without real blood, it rejuvenates me, and it feels and looks great. Wouldn't you agree?"

Finn couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was beautiful. Her hair was beautiful, and now that she mentioned it, it looked shinier, as if she soaked it in conditioner for days. Now that he was looking more closely, he realized that everything about her looked a bit better than it had before. The dark circles under her eyes had vanished, and she looked less sickly and thin than he was used to. Her skin looked even less pale gray than it had too. She might not have looked like a normal human, but she was definitely healthier looking. "Wow Marcy, I think I'll let you drink my blood just to keep you looking like that all the time." It was Marceline's turn to blush now, which was actually noticeable now, and it made her look even more beautiful to Finn, "thank you hero. You look better now yourself, I don't know what my blood did to you, but there is just something different, and it's definitely a good thing." Finn's features furrowed, "wait, your blood?" Marceline looked just as confused as Finn did when he found her and Bonnie fighting in his bed. "Yeah, that is how you got better after you fought the fire kingdom. You don't remember?" Finn laughed, "yeah, I don't remember anything from when I was in the hospital except for us just wanting to leave." Marceline just stared at Finn. "Thanks for saving me though." Marceline was getting over her initial confusion, but was now becoming confused about where Bonnie was.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^UPSTAIRS^^^^^^^

Bubblegum had to leave the room; it was just too much to bear to watch her drink all of that blood. "Ugh, why is she so . . . vulgar? Why can't she just be normal?" She was talking to her reflection in the mirror, "and why am I attracted to . . . that?" Bubblegum was confused about how so many things she despised she ended up liking. She specifically remembered the conversation she had with Marceline and what is was bout. Was it so bad that they were both women? She had thought so, but water has cohesion, and so it is attracted to itself. And why did it have to be Marceline? She was always so distasteful. At first she thought the whole relationship with her, Marceline, and Finn would never work out. But again, magnets that are opposite attract one another. /Finn/ she thought /why do you have to be so, innocent?/ She was overly horny, and this was only because of what had happened earlier today; when Marceline agreed to do "it" with her, she had so many things going through her mind that weren't really right for a princess of her standing to have there. She had allowed herself to think such things for a spur of the moment kind of thing, and usually was done with the thoughts by the time it was all over. Now, seeing as how the end of it all never came, the thoughts were returning. And oh how strongly did they affect her. Dwelling on the fact that the red being sucked out of you felt good after a short amount of pain, and so therefore did anal, Bubblegum began to think very unprincess like. She began to rub her pussy through her panties, slowly picking up speed. She continued to do this until she got herself considerably wet, the pair of panties was soaked. /hm, I wonder what Finn would do if he saw me like this?/ she thought to herself smiling. The thought of Finn walking in on her only got her more aroused, and got up specifically to unlock the bathroom door and got undressed down to her panties. Instead of just sitting on the top of the closed toilet lid like she was before, she decided to try to get more comfortable; she laid down in the bathtub and slowly pulled off her panties, revealing her beautiful, very tidy pussy that was glistening with her juices. She began to work it with both of her hands now, spreading her lips apart with one, and herself with another. In and out, in and out, she started with one, and then used two.

She was moaning and breathing heavy, she was close to her breaking point. Not wanting to spoil the fun she was having, she slowed down, and decided to try exactly what had made her grimace at the mere mention of. She licked and lubricated the same fingers she was using to finger herself before, liking the fact that she was tasting herself. Then, at first very tentatively and slow, she inserted a finger into her asshole. She barely went in at all the first time, and took it out quickly, realizing the area around it was sensitive also. After rubbing around the hole for a while, she decided it was time to try some more. This time, she rubbed her clit with one hand, and tried to finger her asshole with the other. Slowly but surely, she got her middle finger in about half way. The feeling was a bit painful, but overall was pleasurable. It was a different kind of pleasure than her pussy, it was more of a dull, savory kind of feeling. She ended up deciding she liked it, and began to finger herself faster. The only thing she did not like, was how her hand was cramping up because of the position it was in. She scanned the bathroom for things she could shove up her ass and quickly spotted something that would work. She got out of the tub and walked over to the sink. She grabbed Finn's toothbrush and laid back into the tub, with her pussy under the faucet. She turned the water on and waited for it to get to the right temperature. Now, with her pussy being constantly stimulated by the warm, running water, she looked at the tooth brush. It had a gripped handle, and was longer than how far her finger was. '_Forgive me Finn'_ Bubblegum thought to herself as she slowly took the toothbrush into her ass. She wiggled it up and own, side to side, loving the resistance it had with the ridges that it had for the handle. She began to rub her clit along with the water flowing onto it, and soon reached the cliff. But before she could finish, she heard the door open. "Yo Bonnie, you gonna get down here so we can fuck or wha-" Marceline stopped herself short, and could not believe what she was seeing. Bonnie with a toothbrush up her ass? "Well well well, it looks like someone already had that same idea huh?" Bubblegum stopped what she was doing and turned the water off. "Uh, um, look Marceline, I'm sorry about this, and uh, just don't tell finn what I did to his toothbru-" Marceline picked her up and threw her over her shoulder, "Tell him what? That you were having some fun? Now come on!" Marceline carried Bubblegum downstairs soaking wet, toothbrush still up her ass.

Bubblegum was thrashing about, and the toothbrush was getting worked without her even touching it, "unh, Marceline! Please stop—unh—and put me down, Finn is going to—woaooh—see his toothbrush and-" She was cut short by Marceline who had thrown her onto the couch, right in front of Finn. He had heard the noise of the struggle as they were coming down the stairs, and the first thing he had seen was Bubblegum's bare ass, with what looked like a toothbrush lodged into it. The moment he had seen the wet and shiny pink skin of her beautiful bubble butt, many thoughts he did not understand popped into his head. And now, with her completely naked and soaking wet (referring to both her physically and her pussy) his pants got quite a bit too small for him. "Oh my Glob, Finn, it's not what it looks like. I, uh, I was just um . . ." Bubblegum was trying desperately to come up with an excuse for having his toothbrush in the EXACT opposite place it was supposed to be in, but not even the smartest person in Ooo (her) could have done so. Finn was trying to say something, ANYthing, but he was no longer thinking coherently; all he could think of was how beautiful she was. Poor Finn thought she was beautiful, but this was something different, he had never learned ANY of the vocabulary to describe this moment, or how she looked to him. He knew he kind of like it, once he was over feeling so scared about things like this. He figured that if both Marceline and Bubblegum (who was an "upstanding member of the Ooo royalty) wanted to do something like this, then so be it. There was no way it was bad, right? Finn began to think about it too hard though, _'but why would Jake tell me that I shouldn't do stuff like this if it isn't really a bad thing? Would he really lie to me like that?'_ Finn didn't really doubt his brother's intentions, but he was sincerely confused about it.

While Finn was lost in thought and staring off into space, the two girls were just sitting there. "Great Bonnie, I think you broke him," Marceline waved her hand in front of Finn's face, with no reaction. Bubblegum began to take the toothbrush out of her ass, moaning as it slowly slid out. Marceline noticed the look of pleasure on her face as she did so, "I thought someone as smart as you would know that a TOOTHbrush was for your teeth and therefore your mouth," Marceline snickered. Placing the misused toothbrush on the table next to the couch, Bubblegum looked at Marceline, "oh please Marceline, I would bet money that you've used worse than that in your lifetime." Marceline's face contorted into a devious smile, remembering times in the past, "You got that right honey, you want to hear some of them?" Bubblegum shuddered, "N-no, that's ok. What is with Finn, he back to Ooo yet?" Bubblegum was beginning to get antsy again. "Why, somebody lose their patience? It's a virtue you know." Bubblegum crossed her arms; "humph!" was all she said in response. Marceline looked at Finn, "I think I know what will get him out of his funk." She took off the rest of her clothes and began to float in the air as she was laying back. She aimed her crotch at Finn's face and floated into him.

Finn wasn't really paying attention to the two women in front of him, nor was he really paying attention to anything right now. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Marceline taking the last of her clothes off. _'Oh great, now they are BOTH naked. What am I going to do?' _he thought to himself. Marceline was in front of him now, floating in the air_. 'Wow, I love how she can float like that, it's so cool. Wait, what is she-'_ Finn's thoughts were interrupted by Marceline's pussy that was rubbing up against his face.

"Okey dokey Finny, wakey wakey get some pussy," Marceline said as she floated up and down. Even Bubblegum was giggling at the scene. Bubblegum was allowing the "distasteful" thoughts to pollute her head again. Not as much would bother her for some time. Marceline wrapped her legs around Finn's head and pushed his nose into her pussy. Finn was again at a loss of words, his senses were going haywire; so many of these sensations had he never felt before. He breathed in and a scent of which he had never smelled before hit his nose. He automatically placed it into the good smell category, and after only a short moment later did he put it into the favorite smells category. Marceline, still not seeing a reaction from Finn, decide enough was enough, she didn't want to fuck an unconscious Finn, and so she decided to deprive him of air for a little bit. She tightened her legs, and now the entirety of his mouth and nose, cutting off all air. Finn was finally broken out of his trance; he slid back from Marceline, and sat back on the couch. "Hey, he's back!" Marceline instinctively started to rub her pussy, just enough to keep the slight sensations going. Finn blinked once, twice, three times before he opened his mouth to speak, and he only said one word; "wow." He smiled and licked around his mouth, seeing as how it was damp with whatever had come out of her crotch. His smile got even bigger, as he could put the taste to a definite resemblance: fruit punch. It had a hint of every red fruit that he knew of: strawberries, apples, cherries, pomegranates, raspberries, watermelon, and a hint of grapes.

Marceline watched Finn with amazement, "how does it taste?' she asked. "I think it's awesome; it tastes like the stuff you eat the red out of." Marceline nodded her head, "yup, hey Bonnie, I wonder if it will start to taste like you." Bubblegum's eyes got wide and glanced at Finn, "I have no idea what you are talking about Marceline." Marceline shook her head at Bubblegum, looking noticeably disappointed. "You're such a pansy Bonnibel. It doesn't matter anymore; I mean we're dating the same guy, and we are all going to fuck at the same time too." Bubblegum began to look confused, "What? I thought we were going to go one at a time!" Marceline just laughed at the thought "Fuck that! I want to have some fun while he's fucking me, and you should too."

As the girls argued about things he had no inkling of understanding of, the only thing he thought was that he would do anything for that taste again, it was so mathematical. Finn saw that the argument was getting out of hand; "HEY!" both Marceline and Bubblegum stopped talking and looked at the hero. "I don't know exactly what you guys are talking about, and I don't know if it ok to do at the same time or not. But if it is something that couples do when they are together, then I agree with Marceline; we should do it at the same time." Bubblegum tried to think of a way her argument would win, but there wasn't a route. She couldn't argue with a stark fact like that. Besides, it would be good to be in the mix and not left out too she supposed. "Ok, so what exactly are we all going to do again?" Finn asked sincerely. Both Marceline and Bubblegum looked at him as if he were crazy, "Do you know what sex is Finn?" Bubblegum asked. "Uh, I think that's like tier 15 or something like that?" Marceline rolled her eyes, "Long story short; it's where you take your dick and shove it into our pussies, got it?" Bubblegum shrank back at the bluntness of her explanation, but seeing as how Finn didn't go crazy, she just went with it "And usually, you would have to watch your coming, but I have something at the lab that would help with pregnancy. "Of course, you don't just go into that straight off, at least, not if you want to have fun with it." Finn smiled, "I do love fun. What do you do before that?"

Marceline just shrugged her shoulders and answered nonchalantly, "You know; oral, fingering, maybe some toying." Bubblegum didn't say anything this time, she was pretty much right. Finn stood up, "Ok, well, just tell me what to do and I'll try my best." But the girls didn't even care what he had said; they were too focused on Finn's pants.

Marceline had thought that Finn would be tiny, keep your expectations low and you won't be disappointed. And Bubblegum had taken a scientific approach to the guesstimation of his size, and she came up with around 6, 7 and half inches at most for his age. But they were both wrong, he was monstrous by grown standards. Even Marceline, who had gone to almost every party in Ooo, had only seen this size once or twice in her 1000 year lifetime. "What's wrong?" Finn waited for a reply, but was answered with silence and stares. "Uh, so I guess I should get my clothes off or something? Come on guys, I don't know what's going on, is this part of it, or what?" It was Bubblegum who replied first, all of her upstanding ways of thinking were demolished at the sight of Finn's ridiculously large dick, "Yeah, I think that would be fair, if you took yours off too."

"Ok, I'll take your word for it," he just shrugged off any awkward or scared feelings; he knew Bubblegum would not steer him in the wrong direction. He took off his shirt, and Bubblegum could not help but get weak in the legs; he was toned to the tee, every muscle was chiseled perfectly, and after his hat came off, his beautiful blonde hair fell down to his shoulders and completed the picture_. 'It must have been the demon blood that enhanced his features' _Bubblegum thought, seeing as how he was not like this she had snuck in and he had just gotten out of the shower. Nonetheless, though, Bubblegum still thought he was hot, and wanted him very much so, natural or unnatural the like. In seconds, everything was off for Finn, and he just stood there with his hands on his hip, awaiting further instruction. "Ok, um," Bubblegum was still a little awkward at articulating her wants when it came to things like this. "Just," she spread her legs out, showing off her tidy pussy to him, "come here and taste this," she said as she smiled shyly. Finn complied with a smile, _'if Marceline tasted that good, then she's going to be awesome too' _he thought. As Finn lowered his face towards her crotch, he breathed in her scent, and was met with none other than bubblegum of course. He touched his tongue to her lips, "Spread it apart," Bubblegum requested with an excited up tone to her voice. Finn did exactly what she told him to do, and pushed his tongue into her opening, tasting bubblegum with the slightest twinge of tang added to it. Needless to say, he enjoyed it just as much as Marceline's if not more.

Marceline had laid back and started to rub her pussy while watching Finn tuck into Bonnie's pussy. Now she wanted to get in on the fun, and decided to get Finn to falter, just for shits and giggles. So she got up and glided silently towards Finn, and got right underneath Finn's crotch. She opened her mouth and tried to take the whole length of it down her throat. Finn, who (while it DID surprise him) was enjoying making Bubblegum moan and groan in pleasure and licking her pussy up and down all over the place to get all the juice he could, barely flinched. Marceline was disappointed a bit, but made it a goal for her to get some sort of reaction out of Finn. So she took it deeper, and Finn started feeling feelings he had never felt before. He smiled, almost laughed and closed his eyes, but he did not falter on his mission to pleasure Bubblegum. Marceline took his dick out of his mouth with a trail of saliva going from her mouth to the tip. _'Damn, Finn has some real resistance.'_ Marceline took it in her hand and starting giving him a hand job while her tongue wrapped around the tip. Finn was moaning a little now, he felt the best he had ever felt in his life. He (being the good person that he is) wanted to return the favor to Marceline, and used his free hand to rub Marceline's pussy. This surprised Marceline, as she didn't know Finn knew what was what. The funny thing is, he didn't actually _know_ what exactly he was doing. It came down to 49% human nature, 50% seeing Marceline do it to herself, and 1% increased self-confidence from lack of proper sleep. Marceline had underestimated Finn greatly; instead of just rubbing up and down the same way mechanically, he was using individual fingers to stimulate different parts of her. His pointer finger was rubbing her clit in circular motions, his middle finger was going in and out of her hole, and (because he had seen Bubblegum of all people with his TOOTHBRUSH up her ass) his pinky was in her asshole and rubbing around it, with his thumb spreading her lips apart.

It felt so good for Marceline, so much stimulation at once, she could barely keep her focus on his dick anymore. She was reaching feeling very good along with Bubblegum, who was moaning with pleasure in unison with her. In moments, Bubblegum reached orgasm, and her vagina contracted over and over, releasing a lot of juice. Finn opened his mouth to get all of it that he could from Bubblegum, and soon after Marceline got up, he lapped up what was on his fingers from Marceline. Finn, who had not had an orgasm wanted to continue now; "alright! That was awesome." Marceline recovered very quickly, "You can say that again, you are really good at this Finn, are you sure you haven't ever done this before?" She said as she got up and floated into the kitchen to get some water. Finn stood up, "Yeah, I am totally sure that I have never done this before." Princess Bubblegum yawned and stretched before she got up, "Excuse my language, but now we should actually fuck." Marceline popped her head into the living room, "Woah! How unladylike of you Bonnie, I didn't think you had it in ya'." Bubblegum smiled a smug smile, "This entire situation is unladylike, the only logical thing is to go with it, no?" Marceline laughed, "Yeah, that's it; logical," Marceline pulled up a floorboard in the kitchen. "Hey! Marceline, what are you doing?" Finn asked, as she pulled out a bottle of wine from underneath the floor. "Remember the night when me and Bonnie were fighting in your bed?"

"Yeah," Finn replied. "Well, I had this baby with me, but we never got to drink it, so I hid it here for safe keeping."

"Oh that's cool, I guess," Finn said not really knowing what exactly wine was. Marceline saw a look of confusion his face, " so _'now_', we get to drink it all together. It makes everything a lot more fun, and I love the taste of it." Finn just thought about something, "Wait, I thought you can only eat the red out of stuff." Marceline smiled, "That's why I got a red wine." She opened up the cabinets in the kitchen, looking for some good glasses. Then after searching for about three minutes, she found some, but they were dusty, so she went to go wash them. Upon getting to the sink, she noticed BMO talking to himself in the reflection of the mirror above the sink. "No, they were just doing what real boys and girls do, we cannot practice it though, because we would need more people. Oh, ok BMO. But do you think we could go on an adventure? There is no need to go, nobody needs help right now." Marceline taps BMO on the shoulder, "Hey BMO" in a mysterious voice, "I have an adventure for you to go on." BMO's face lit up, he was extremely happy that he would finally be able to help. "What is it Marceline? Are there monsters attacking your house, or maybe there are some robbers?" Marceline shook her head, "No, none of that, but is still very important that it is done, ok?" BMO bowed, "yes, I graciously accept this most important task." Marceline pointed in the direction of her house, "Ok, I need you to go to my house, and get into my room. Under my bed, there is a black, felt covered box. I need you to go get that and come back here as soon as possible." She handed him the keys and he hopped off of the counter onto the floor. "Ok Marceline, I'll be back as fast as light!" And he ran out the door. "What do you need the box for Marcy?" Finn asked. Marceline placed the glasses on the table and began to pour wine into them, "Well, Finn, as you know, I'm a vampire, and so therefore a little undead." Finn chuckled, "Uh yeah, so what?"

Marceline took a sip of wine as she gave the cups to Bubblegum and Finn, "Well, I'm kind of cold down there, and I know it to be a kind of turn off to some people, so I have this lubricant, you know, stuff that make it easier for you dick to go in and out of our pussies, and it has a warming affect." Finn took a sip of the wine, and mulled it over for a little bit, "Yeah, but come on Marcy, you know I don't really care about stuff like that."

"Well thanks, but I've come to like it anyway. AND it has all of my dildos and vibrators in it too." Finn just stood there shaking his head with a blank stare. "Oh, uh Finn, those are things that you can use on us or we use on ourselves to make us feel good, they work better than fingers and sometimes even your tongue." Finn took some more wine, but he didn't really like it so he put the rest of it on the table as they all walked into the living room, "Oh, I get it now. Hey, I have a question while we are waiting for BMO to come back." Marceline and Bubblegum both replied at the same time, "What?"

"Well, I was just wondering, if I am supposed to lick your pussy, and you put stuff in your ass, then is it ok to lick your ass?" Marceline and Bubblegum once again replied at the same time, "{(yes)(no)}!" Marceline had said yes, and Bubblegum had said no. "Well that's no surprise, of course you would not like a normal thing like that. You like a toothbrush up your ass, but not a tongue? Yeah, that makes total sense," Marceline really didn't know how she could say it wasn't ok when she had just done anal solo. "Marceline! Do you hear yourself, it's a waste passage! Sure you might put something up there because it feels good, but you don't just go and lick it! That is just unsanitary," Bubblegum was resolute in her response. Finn said that he might try it, but it did sound kind of weird, seeing as how you _did_ crap from there. The argument went on and on, and probably would have ruined the entire mood if they weren't all drunk.

^^^^^^^^^^^^MARCELINE'S HOUSE^^^^^^^^^

BMO was standing outside Marceline's house, looking up at the door, thinking of a way to get up to the handle to unlock it. _'Oh yeah, my controller!'_ he thought to himself. He threw the controller over the handle, and used it as a pulley to raise himself up to the key hole. He unlocked the door and went inside once he opened the door. Standing in the doorway was Schwabl, and BMO went into a defensive stance, "You will not stop me from completing my mission guard dog, HIYAH!" He karate chopped the air in front of him and Schwabl just walked away to lie down in a corner. "Ha, too scared of me to attempt fight, eh? Well you are smart to run, you have saved your life." Using his screen for a light, he walked over to the ladder that leads to Marceline's room. He looked up into the darkness, and threw his controller up into the opening, hoping it would catch onto something so that he could shimmy up it. Lucky for him, it DID catch, and he climbed up it with ease. Now in her room, he went over to her bed, and reached under it to grab the box. Once he felt something felt, he grabbed it and took it out from underneath the bed. "Woops," BMO said as he realized that it was a black, felt bag, not a box. He reached down to find the box one more time and this time, he found it. "Now, the question is should I put this bag back, or bring it, and maybe she will give me brownie points? I want the brownie points!" So he set off back to the tree house with both the bag and the box.

^^^^^^^^^^^^THE TREE HOUSE^^^^^^^^^

Marceline and Bubblegum were standing right in front of each other, yelling about if it was ok to lick ass. Marceline was trying to explain how good it felt, when the very drunk Princess pounced onto Marceline and kissed her aggressively, "Mhh, I love how you argue with no facts to back it up!" She went in for another kiss, and moved down to her neck, right where her bite marks were and began to suck on and lick them, making Marceline cry out in pleasure, she squirmed with every touch of them. Finn was just sitting there and made it a mental note that it was probably a good idea that he try that while they were "fucking" later on. Marceline pulled Bubblegum off of her neck, "And I love that you know so much when you talk!" She let Bubblegum go back to her aggressive licking, and grew a tentacle. Marceline rammed it up her ass before she even knew there was a tentacle to do it with, and made her groan loudly, pushed to the brink with one well set movement. Marceline was making the tentacle grow bigger and bigger, sending it deeper into Bubblegum's ass further and further. Finn was aroused at this point, and Marceline saw this. She used her tongue to grab hold onto his dick, and pulled him over to them, using it like a handle. "Hey Finn, you want to help me out here, I'm pretty sure that she has another hole that can be fucked," She moved to the side, and allowed Finn to get in on the action. He positioned his dick right over her leaking hole, and stopped, not sure if what he was doing was right, "I just . . . put it in there?" Bubblegum beat Marceline to the answer, "YES, just fuck me already!" Finn complied, but was kind of weirded out by how Bubblegum was acting. Actually, after he thought about it a little more, he wasn't weirded out, he was just a bit unused to her like this.

Finn snapped back to reality, and pushed himself into her pussy about an inch, "Ungh!" Bubblegum screamed. Finn pulled out, afraid he had hurt her, "What happened? Is she ok? Oh glob, I'm sorry," Marceline grabbed his dick and forced it into Bubblegum's pussy again, this time making Bubblegum let out a big moan. "You're such a weenie Finn; that is ok if we yell, it just means it feels good, ok?" Finn nodded, "Yeah, ok." He was feeling awesome, the way his dick was squeezed tight by Bubblegum's pussy, and he began to move back and forth, just like he had made his fingers do. The results were shocking, he thought Bubblegum was going to explode, he felt like HE was going to explode, but then there was a knock at the door, and Marceline pulled out of Bubblegum so fast, it made her orgasm. Finn felt the contractions on his dick and thought it was going to eat his dick. "Agh!" He fell over backwards, causing Marceline to laugh at him. Her attention went back to who was standing at the door, "Hello BMO, did you get the box?" BMO started dancing, the box under his arm, "You bet I did, I stopped your guard dog and everything!" _'My guard dog, what is he, oh yeah; Schwabl.'_ "That's cool BMO thank- What is that?" BMO took the bag he had behind his back, and explained, "It is a felt bag! I found it near your box and I thought you might want it with the box!"

Marceline, looked back at Finn, who was talking to a still "ready to go" Bonnibel. She quietly pulled up a floorboard, and put the bag there, replacing it with just as much sneakiness as she had used to pull it up. Marceline walked over to the two, and opened up the box. She took out the lube and put it on the coffee table, after which she pulled out two vibrators. "Finn, come here". He obliged, and she pumped a couple of squirts of lubricant onto her hand, and rubbed onto his dick. "It doesn't really feel different, Marceline," Finn said. Marceline waved it off, "Just give it a sec." After only moments passed, Finn could feel a warming sensation on the entire length of his dick. "Aw man, this feels really good, but," Marceline cut him short, "but what, too hot? Come here and let me cool you off. Oh and you know that gripping Bonnie did with her pussy?" Finn nodded, "Yeah."

"Ok, well you won't have to worry about that with me. I have a 1,000 year bolstered resistance. There hasn't been a guy to get me to come in 100 years. That's why I keep the vibrators in there." Finn smiled, he knew there were no humans she had fucked in any of those years, "I bet you I'll make you come." Marceline shook her head, "What makes you so sure? There is no way; even if you could resist long enough, you wouldn't be able to keep up, you'd be too tired." Finn shrugged, "Ok, so you obviously think you will lose, otherwise you would take the bet." Marceline laughed, "Ok hero, what are we betting on?" She asked. Finn thought about it for a second, "If I "come" before you do, then I will lick your asshole, sound good?" Marceline yawned, "Ok then, let's get this over with. Hey, what do you think you are doing Bonnie?" Princess Bubblegum was lying on her back on the couch, eyes dimming, "I just thought I could get some sleep now."

Marceline walked over to the couch and laid on top of Bubblegum, making out with her, "Come on hero, come and make me come ." Finn got behind Marceline and positioned himself as he did before. He slowly put his dick into her, the first push went in deeper than it did with Bubblegum; she was slightly a bit looser than her. With the second push, her pussy took him in all of the way. He began to rock back and forth, making Marceline groan slightly. The old, innocent Finn was all but gone now, and he thought to himself _'well Bubblegum is here, and it always feels good, so I'm just going to fuck her too'_ and so he pulled out of Marceline and went right into Bubblegum. "Woaooh," was all Bubblegum said, very tired. Finn had done a good enough job making Bubblegum come without the warming sensations coming from the newly applied lube, so she was reaching climax very quickly. Into Bubblegum, out, into Marceline, out, into Bubblegum, out, into Marceline, out, into Bubblegum, and she came. Finn kept his dick in her while she came, after which he knew right away that he wanted to be able to make Marceline do that by himself. "Wow—unh—you got—oomph—her—aah—good," was all she could get out between Finn's thrusts. "Yeah, thanks, how about you? Got any feelings coming up like that?" Marceline laughed, "Look Finn—ooh—it feels—woaooh—good –aah—and all—oh—but I'm—hoah—nowhere—mhh—close." Finn didn't stop though, he was determined. He grabbed Marceline and pulled her off of the now sleeping Bubblegum, and began to force her down onto him as he thrusted upwards. "Holy crap! You're—mmm—strong huh?"

Finn was concentrating on his rhythm, "Yeah," was all he said in response. Feeling a tightening sensation coming in his crotch, Finn began to breathe a bit heavier. "Ha, I—oomph—told ya'." Finn fought it back, and tried to think of what else he could do to try to make her come. He began to use one hand to push her down onto him, and used the other hand to rub her clit. "Oooh, you're smart—gnyagh!—aren't ya'—unh—but it's—ah—gonna take—ungh—more than—wah—that!" Finn was barely holding on, when he remembered something; her bit marks! Finn kissed them at first, making Marceline cry out much more noticeably than before. Having that reaction made Finn have more confidence, and he held in the feeling that was building up in his crotch. "Hm, what's wrong Marcy, did I just hit a sweet spot?" Finn asked as he went back to her neck. Marceline couldn't even respond to what he had said, she was actually reaching her climax, and she didn't have to shove two vibrators into her ass and pussy at the same time alone to do so. Finn was getting back to the feeling again, but at least he knew him and her were on a level playing field now. Finn was spurred on by the thought of winning and making her come so that he would definitely be someone she would remember in her eternal life, so he decide to try one, last, thing. He knew there was a screw on the armrest of the couch that was exposed, and he had hit his shoulder on it the other day, but now he was going to intentionally cut himself on it, and make her taste his fresh blood. He stopped rubbing her clit and ran his arm along the screw, cutting it not so deep that he would bleed out, but deep enough that it was bleeding and would give more if squeezed. He lifted it up to Marceline's face, and put it to her lips. Marceline's eyes got wide, "That's not fair," she said. Finn laughed,

"Nobody ever said I couldn't." Marceline tried to resist, but couldn't. She ran her tongue along the length of the cut, and took in all of the blood she could. She loved the taste, and the feeling of the freshly cut flesh so much, it was finally too much for her. Finn felt her pussy begin to contract, and she yelled so loudly it woke Bubblegum up. As Marceline went a little looser in his arms he too came, and let out a large breath, along with a load, into Marceline. They both more or less crumpled to the floor. Finn pulled himself out of her, and watched as a stream of cum oozed out of her pussy. Bubblegum sat up, "Who won?" Finn raised his hand, and fell asleep thinking only how great the two girls he was with were.

**Read. Review. Moo**


End file.
